This disclosure relates in general to communications and, but not by way of limitation, to multicast optimization over links of a communications system.
In some topologies of communications systems, groups of users share some or all of the forward link. For example, in some satellite communications systems, users share spot beams for communicating with a service provider (e.g., via a base station and/or gateway). Communication services provided to the users over the shared forward link may be affected by a number of factors, including bandwidth and other link conditions. For example, because all users sharing the forward link also share the link's bandwidth, any unnecessary redundancies in communications may cause sub-optimal utilization of the forward link.
As such, it may be desirable to optimize utilization of the shared forward link by minimizing redundancies.